


The Truth Will Set You Free

by dragonydreams



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver confronts Felicity and Tommy about their relationship. Third in the now named Serendipity series; I recommend reading the other stories first, although this can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to shanachie for beta'ing this.
> 
> Author's Note: This story was written for my dear angelskuuipo's birthday.

John Diggle descended the stairs into Verdant's basement to find Oliver sitting in Felicity's chair, intently watching the security feeds for the club.

"Something going on I should know about?" Digg asked. He saw Oliver's shoulders tense imperceptibly and raised an eyebrow, wondering what had Oliver so distracted that he hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Felicity's car is here, but she's not," Oliver stated, turning to face Digg.

"Maybe she parked and went to get dinner or a coffee," Digg suggested.

"She arrived over an hour ago, with a bag of takeout," Oliver said.

Digg folded his arms in front of his chest. "You telling me that you've been staring at the camera feeds for the club for over an hour? There something else you want to tell me?"

"It's not my place," Oliver said, smoothly rising from the chair and stepping around Digg.

"This have something to do with why you've been tense the past few days?" Digg asked.

"I haven't been tense," Oliver lied, unconsciously rubbing his forefinger and thumb together. Something that Digg noticed.

"Mm hmm," Digg hummed, disbelievingly.

Oliver stood straighter, forcing himself to be still, as Digg continued to stare at him. 

Oliver folded first. He sagged onto the stool next to his worktable. "The other night, when Felicity went home sick, I saw her leave the club a couple of hours after she supposedly left. She was with Tommy."

Digg's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions like Oliver obviously had. "Maybe she just wanted a drink and he walked her out later," he suggested.

Oliver shook his head. "I saw them... kiss... before he got in her car. It wasn't just a friendly peck, either."

"So what if they left together?" Digg asked. "It's not like either of them are with anyone else."

"Tommy's not my biggest fan right now," Oliver said. "What if he tries to convince Felicity to leave me? Us. The team."

"I think you had that right the first time," Digg said, crossing to set a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I've seen the way you look at each other."

"I guess it wasn't both of us," Oliver sighed. 

"Or maybe Felicity got tired of waiting around for you to make a move," Digg suggested with a knowing look. "I can guess as to why you haven't, but you didn't, and it sounds like you've lost your chance."

"I don't like to lose," Oliver admitted. "But how could I be in a relationship with Felicity when we lead such dangerous lives? I can't make her a target like that. I won't."

"Then you've gotta decide if you're going to let this ruin the good thing we've got going here by being a jealous ass or you can accept that Felicity has found someone to make her happy outside of all of this," Digg said. "Besides, it might go a long way in mending your relationship with your supposed best friend if you didn't try to steal this girl from him, too."

He gave Oliver's shoulder one final squeeze before moving to the computers to close out of the security feeds.

~~*~~

"I really should get downstairs," Felicity said, even as she tilted her head to give Tommy's mouth better access to her neck.

"Call in sick," Tommy suggested, nipping at her jaw. 

Felicity laughed. "I can't just call in sick every time you're horny. I'd never be there."

"See, that's why it's a perfect plan," Tommy said, brightly.

"Tommy," Felicity sighed. 

"I know," he interrupted her. "I'm not trying to start a fight."

"I promise that I'll make it up to you," Felicity said, standing.

Tommy grabbed her hips and pulled her back down onto his lap. "Five more minutes," he begged, capturing her mouth with his. Felicity hungrily kissed him back, fingers sliding through his hair.

When his hands began to wander, Felicity captured them and reluctantly broke the kiss. Panting, she said, "I really have to go."

"I know," Tommy acknowledged, not stopping her when she stood this time. He followed her as she ducked into the bathroom with her purse to touch up her lipstick. "Come over when you're done tonight?"

"Even if it's late?" Felicity asked. 

"Even if it's late," Tommy confirmed.

Felicity kissed his cheek as she moved to step around him back into the office proper and then giggled as she wiped off the lipstick imprint. 

"I'll take care of that," Tommy said. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm going," Felicity said, laughing. She opened the office door and pulled up short so that she didn't crash into the man standing on the other side. "Oliver! What are you doing here? I was just on my way down. Not that you shouldn't be here. This is your club after all, and Tommy's your friend."

Tommy stepped up behind Felicity, not touching her, lending her his support, and trying not to smile at her babble.

"Felicity, I'm glad you're still up here. I wanted to talk to you, both," Oliver said, looking from Felicity to Tommy.

Felicity whipped her head around to look at Tommy, nervously, before stepping back so that Oliver could enter. He closed the door behind himself as he moved into the room.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair before turning to face the couple. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I know you're together."

Tommy slid an arm around Felicity's waist and asked, "And?"

Oliver blew out a breath. "And I wanted to say that you don't have to hide it from me. I'm happy you found each other."

"We weren't hiding anything from you," Felicity said. "This is still very new and we're still figuring out what we are ourselves."

"Not that we need your blessing," Tommy added, holding Felicity a little tighter as old jealousies flared beneath his skin.

"That's not what I was doing," Oliver insisted. "I mean, I am, but I know it's none of my business who you guys date. I just didn't want you to make excuses and tiptoe around me when it came to your relationship. We're all friends here."

Felicity had been watching him and her eyes narrowed. "How did you find out? It's been less than two weeks since we first hooked up and we've been discreet."

Oliver winced. "It's not important how I found out."

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Oliver silently until he cracked.

"That night you went home sick...I may have been on the roof of the club when you actually left. Together," Oliver reluctantly admitted.

"Oliver Queen, are you telling me that you went out after I left for the night? Without backup?" Felicity practically yelled, moving to poke him in the chest with a finger.

Tommy smirked, watching Felicity attacking Oliver and the way that he just let her.

"It was just a quick patrol," Oliver protested, backing away from her poking finger. "And Digg was there on comms."

"You told me you weren't going out," Felicity reminded him, giving him one last poke.

Oliver rubbed his chest. "I wasn't going to, but I was bored."

"So you dressed up in green leather to shoot people with a bow and arrow?" Tommy questioned. "Most people when they get bored go get a drink, or pick up a woman, or you know, something else normal."

"I think we've established that I'm no longer normal," Oliver said. "And I didn't shoot anyone that night."

Felicity stepped between the two men before they could start arguing in earnest. "So, I was on my way downstairs when you showed up outside the door," she said. "I think we should go down there. Now."

"Right, we have work to do," Oliver agreed. "I'll see you later, Tommy."

"I'll be right there," Felicity said, dismissing Oliver and stepping closer to Tommy. Oliver headed back down to the basement, leaving the door to Tommy's office open.

"You okay?" Felicity quietly asked, sliding her arms around his neck.

Tommy settled his hands on her hips and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, I'm fine. I still don't understand how my best friend could become a cold blooded killer, though. Or how you can support him."

"Talk to him," Felicity suggested. "Listen to what he has to say and ask questions in a non-angry and judgmental tone. Have a conversation."

"That's way too grown-up a solution," Tommy protested, pouting.

"I think you can handle it," Felicity said, kissing his pouting lips. 

"Maybe," Tommy reluctantly said. "But not yet."

"When you're ready to really listen," Felicity agreed. "Still want me to come over later?"

"Absolutely," Tommy answered.

Felicity kissed him one more time and headed down to the basement.

Once she was settled, Digg pulled up a stool next to her. "So you and Merlyn, huh?"

Felicity looked at him over the rim of her glasses and raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say about it?"

"Just happy for you," Digg said, bumping her shoulder with his. "He seems like a good guy."

"He really is," Felicity agreed. "And I'm working on getting him to come around about Oliver."

"I'm glad. When he first got back, Tommy and Thea were the only ones to really make Oliver smile. It's killing him having Tommy upset with him," Digg confided. 

"Tommy, too," Felicity whispered. "He acts like can't stand Oliver but I can see how much that's hurting him. We just need to give him more time; I think he's almost ready to have a real conversation with Oliver."

"Work your magic, girl," Digg said, at a regular volume, getting up to go spar with Oliver.

Felicity turned back to her babies and focused on their target for the night.

~~*~~

It was after 1am when Felicity finally left Verdant. She checked Tommy's office before she left, but he was already gone. As she got in her car, she decided to make a quick stop at her apartment before heading to Tommy's. She felt that he needed a treat after that run in with Oliver earlier, and she had just the thing in mind.

Half an hour later, she was ringing the doorbell to Tommy's apartment and he buzzed her in. 

Tommy opened the door looking half asleep in his t-shirt and sweatpants, but he still welcomed her with a hug and a soft kiss.

"Did I wake you?" Felicity asked. 

"I may or may not have nodded off on the couch," Tommy said, grabbing the remote and turning off the television. His eyes focused on Felicity and his forehead scrunched up in confusion. "That's not what you were wearing earlier, was it?"

"No, it's not," Felicity admitted. "Thanks for noticing."

Instead of wearing the pencil skirt and blouse she'd had on all day, Felicity was now wearing a simple, loose, cotton dress.

"Why'd you change just to come over here?" Tommy asked. "Not that you don't still look nice. You do. But it seems silly to change just to go to bed."

"Well, I was changing what was under the clothes, so I figured that I may as well change the dress, too," Felicity said, teasingly.

Tommy was suddenly much more alert. "You changed what was under the clothes?" he asked, licking his lips, his eyes darkening.

A sensual smile spread across Felicity's lips as she started to head towards Tommy's bedroom. "Uh huh."

It took Tommy's feet several long seconds to get the message that they should be following the beautiful woman who was going into his bedroom, but eventually they did.

By the time he'd reached the doorway, Felicity had shed the dress and was standing at the foot of the bed wearing a white lace bustier with matching panties.

Felicity wanted to laugh at how Tommy's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her, but she refrained, not wanting to ruin the mood. His reaction was also doing great things to her ego.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had sexy lingerie," Tommy finally said, closing the distance between them.

Felicity did a slow turn, giving him the full effect of her undergarments. "I never kid about my under-things."

Tommy had closed the distance between them by the time she was facing him again, his mouth immediately crashing against hers as his hands slid down her back to grab her ass, pulling her closer.

Felicity's hands slid from his shoulders down his chest to grasp the hem of his t-shirt and lift it up, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Once it was free, she dropped it and reached for his sweatpants, pushing them, and his boxers, down as far as she could reach.

"Someone's eager," Tommy commented, laughing at the speed with which Felicity was undressing him.

"Been thinking about this all night," Felicity admitted, reaching out to stroke him.

Tommy groaned his approval, his hands tightening on her hips as his knees threatened to give out. "On the bed," he pleaded.

Felicity smiled saucily and crawled onto the bed before reclining back on her elbows. "Like this?" she asked.

Tommy grabbed a condom from the nightstand before joining her. 

"Do you want me to take it off?" Felicity asked, running a hand over the bustier, cupping a breast. 

"No," Tommy whimpered. "Maybe just…" He reached for her panties and Felicity raised her hips so he could slip them off of her. He tossed them aside, crawling between her legs and lowering his mouth to her center.

He groaned at how wet she already was, and he'd barely even touched her. 

"Please," Felicity begged, rolling her hips.

Not wanting to deny either one of them any longer, Tommy dipped his head and slowly ran his tongue the length of her slit before focusing on her clit.

Felicity slid her fingers into Tommy's hair, holding him in place. She'd never been with a man who enjoyed doing this to her as much as Tommy did, and she was very grateful to be on the receiving end of his talented mouth. 

When she felt like her orgasm was near, she sat up suddenly and wrenched Tommy up to her mouth, kissing him hungrily.

"I wasn't done," he objected when they parted for breath. 

"I know," Felicity said. "Want you inside me when I come."

Tommy shuddered, the need in her voice going straight to his aching cock. He fumbled for the condom and between the two of them; they managed to get it on him. 

Tommy was about to roll onto his back so Felicity was over him, but she held him firmly where he was, wrapping her legs around his hips. 

"No, like this," she insisted.

"As you wish," he said, pressing inside her. His forehead dropped to hers as he paused, savoring the feel of her for a minute before he began moving. 

Felicity turned her head so she could reach his lips, kissing him, sliding her tongue against his, tasting herself and getting even more turned on as she relived that sensation in her mind. Her nails scratched down Tommy's back and he began to move faster, rougher. 

He kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck, pulling down one cup of the bustier with his teeth so he could take her breast in his talented mouth. He teased her pert nipple, savoring her like the sweetest treat. 

He could feel the scrape of the lace against his chest, a delicious friction against his sensitive flesh, driving him closer to oblivion. 

Felicity could feel herself teetering on the edge of her orgasm and slid a hand between their bodies. All it took was one brush of her finger against her clit and she fell. She keened, crying out Tommy's name as she tightened around him, pulling him with her into bliss.

Tommy collapsed on top of her, thoroughly spent. It took him a minute or two to find the energy to withdraw and flop next to Felicity.

It took him a few more minutes before he was able to get up to dispose of the condom. When he returned to bed, Felicity was lying under the covers without her glasses, wearing his t-shirt, her bustier having been tossed on the floor. He pulled on his boxers before joining her.

Felicity snuggled into his side. "You okay with people knowing about us?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't ruining a good night.

"Actually, I am," Tommy said. "I've got a beautiful, intelligent, woman whom I adore spending her nights with me. I don't care who knows it. Better that he does, in fact."

Felicity propped herself to meet his eyes. "This isn't a you-against-him thing, is it?"

"No," Tommy quickly denied. "He doesn't factor into our bed."

"Our bed?" Felicity teased, raising an eyebrow. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. When I'm with you, I'm only thinking about _you_."

"Good, me too," Felicity said, assuaging his fears at the same time. She kissed his cheek before settling back down, using his chest as a pillow she soon drifted off to sleep, happier than she'd been in a very long time.

The End


End file.
